


Goal!

by CustardCreamies



Series: Formula One Imagines [2]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: F/M, Humor, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 04:25:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7603285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/pseuds/CustardCreamies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fan goes to the Nowitzki charity match and meets Sebastian Vettel In a very unusual way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goal!

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the Nowitzki charity match. A humorous take on the match based on Sebastian's football "skills" I've no idea either. I was supposed to upload to Wattpad but it's bugging out on me and refusing to work. Any inaccuracies regarding medical things are mine.

 You sit in the stands, humming along to the Italian national anthem. You look down onto the pitch and smile when you see Sebastian. Getting tickets to this match was like a dream come true. You loved the Formula One driver, Sebastian Vettel. But you've never had enough money to go to a Grand Prix to see him race. So the fact that Sebastian was doing a charity football match with the other drivers in your local area was like a dream come true. You immediately bought tickets when they became available and now here you are, just a few meters away from your favourite driver.

 Pretty soon though, you'll be closer to him then that.

 As the match went on you realised that the drivers were more suited to racing then football. They were awkward and gangly and didn't seem to know how to defend the ball. The fact that Sebastian had managed to sneak in a goal was a miracle in itself. Also the fact that the real players towered over the drivers didn't help. But you had a good time and cheered along with everyone else when Sebastian scored. It was fun. You enjoyed it.

 Up until you saw the ball flying towards you that is.

 The last thing you heard before the ball hit you rather painfully on the head was the German commentator screaming from the commentator box.

* * *

 When you come too, you find that you're in the hospital. You're confused for a second and your head hurts like hell. The doctor comes over to you holding a clipboard. 

"Good afternoon miss Y/L/N. My name is Dr Morgan. You're in the hospital. I'm afraid that you were hit on the head by the ball during the football match. You've got a slight concussion and I'm keeping you here to keep an eye on you"

You nod, taking it all in.

"I've contacted your next of kin, they should be here soon. However you do have a visitor. When the accident happened he was one of the first people to get to you. He went to the hospital with you" the Doctor huffs out a laugh "guess he felt real bad for hitting you with the ball"

"Who is it?" you ask.

The Doctor checks the clipboard "A Mr. Vettel"

You freeze. Sebastian Vettel.

Sebastian Vettel was the person who had hit you with the ball.

The Doctor watches your reaction "if you like I can send him away?"

"No!" you quickly say, coming to your senses "no let him come in"

"Okay" The Doctor nods and goes towards the ward doors "Mr. Vettel? She's awake"

Sebastian almost runs through the doors, his bright blue eyes darkened with worry. He looks around the room until he spots you and he gives you a worried smile.

"Hi, um. I'm sorry. I was going to pass the ball to Daniel and I kicked it too high and I saw it hit you and I feel really bad and I'm sorry" he babbles quickly.

You can barely keep up with him, so you give him a small smile and gently say "It's okay. Accidents happen"

He breathes out a sigh and runs a hand through his blonde hair "I was so worried about you. I just had to stay with you"

"I heard" you say "You didn't have to" you lower your head at Sebastian's concerned gaze. You can't believe he cares so much, it was just a little accident after all.

"I had to, what kind of a person would I be if I just left you?" he asks softly "I feel so bad I really want to make it up to you"

"Honestly, Sebastian it's fine. Really! I don't need anything" you pause then say "meeting you is enough, even if it's because you hit me with a football" you let out a little laugh.

"No, I want to make it up to you, and I will" he looks behind him for a second then holds his hand up "I'll be right back" he says before he walks out of the ward.

You watch him leave feeling confused, what was he up to?

* * *

Sebastian comes back a few minutes later carrying a Layard. He hands it to you and you turn over the card attached.

It's a paddock pass. Access all areas.

You gasp and look at it in amazement. It's for the next Grand Prix.

"It's access all areas and I'm going to make you a guest at Ferrari, if that's okay?" Sebastian asks, biting his lip.

You look up at Sebastian and feel tears welling up in your eyes "Seb...I can't take this"

"Why not? If it's because you don't support Ferrari it's fine I can ask another driver to give you guest status at their garage?"

"It's not that" you say, feeling very embarrassed "I am team Ferrari. It's just I can't afford to travel to the track" you look down, feeling your face burn.

"Oh..." Sebastian trails off.

"Yeah...." you say softly. You look up at him and try to hide your sadness "thank you anyway"

"Hang on, don't give up on me yet!" Sebastian says "I can take you"

"What?" you ask, mouth falling open.

"Yeah, I can get you on my plane. You can come with me. Special guest. I can get that arranged!"

"I can't let you do that!" you say, alarmed and also secretly very excited "you don't have to"

"Oh but I will" Sebastian flashes you a cheeky smile. He looks at your doubtful face and his expression falls "unless you really don't want to?"

"I do!" you quickly say "It's just I don't understand why you'd go to all this trouble for me"

"It's no trouble and if you want to go I can arrange it. No worries" Sebastian tells you "so, do you want to go?"

You smile at him "I would love to"

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment/Kudo if you enjoyed! :D


End file.
